One More Time: A Tratie Story
by layma
Summary: A not-so-simple story full of adventure, laughs, friendships, and a few near death experiences focusing on our two favorite characters none other than Katie Gardner and Travis Stoll as they travel the fine line between love and hate. Dragging along a few friends for the ride as the school year brings out more than the usual demigod problems of saving the world. What could go wrong?
1. One: Surprise

**Okay, so hey guys. My other story was a fail and I don't know if I'm gonna keep that one up. Maybe, maybe not. I like this plot whole lot better. Tell me what you think please! Hopefully chapter two will be up soon!**

**- Layla**

Ω

Katie woke up to the birds singing, the smell of flowers, and the sun shining through her window.

As well as screaming.

"Give it back! It was mine first!" A voice screeched. "No you dimwit! It's mine!" Argued another. "MOM!" The voices screamed in unison.

Katie sighed and slowly got up out of her ever-so-comfy bed. She trudged over to her dresser and pulled out a pair of jeans and a pretty green shirt. (With flowers of course.) Then she pulled on some worn and tattered converse, grabbed her bag, and walked out her bedroom door.

The sight that awaited her was unpleasing. Her two younger twin step-sisters were fighting over a Wii game, pulling each others identical blonde hair, stomping on toes, and their step mother, Jolie, wasn't doing anything like always.

"Eliza, Emily, stop." Jolie said, while filing her nails and not paying attention in the slightest bit.

"Jolie, shouldn't you be doing something about this? When seven year olds fight it tends to be messy." Katie asked, but of course she only got the usual shrug. Katie sighed and went to separate the girls.

"Guys, guys! Okay, why don't you just put it here on the table, go to school and then share when you get home. Play it together, and then you don't have to fight." The girls went quite, deciding what to do.

And then instantly went back to fighting.

"Not like I expected anything different." Katie mumbled to herself. She then walked down the hallway and towards the stairs, where Jolie was sitting in a chair that Katie accidentally bumped into.

"Katie, watch were your going!" Jolie snapped, and then seeing that Katie's father, Peter, was emerging from their bedroom, she changed tones immediately. "We wouldn't want anyone falling down the stairs, would we?" She asked Katie with a fake smile.

"No, we wouldn't," Katie replied," And we wouldn't want anyone run over with a lawn-mower, but it looks like you've already suffered that much." She added, with a smug smile.

"Peter! Tell this daughter of yours to watch her tongue around her elders!" Jolie complained to her husband.

"Katie, give your step-mother some respect." Peter told Katie.

Katie just nodded, sighed and continued to walk down the as she passed Jolie she whispered; "As if you're my elder, i'm 17, and your 35. You could be my sister." She left Jolie with what she was sure a shocked face.

She went to the kitchen and grabbed some toast, slapped some butter and jam on the bread, poured some juice, and started to eat in silence.

Though not for long.

"Hey, dirt girl, move."

Katie looked up only to have a tuft of beach blonde, and obviously fake, hair. That happened to have to be attached to her bubble brained step-sister, Fawn.

"Did you hear me? I said, move! You're in my seat!" Fawn demanded.

"Does it have your name on it, Fawn?" Katie asked, venom dripping on her name.

"No, and it doesn't have to, because ma will get Peter to make you move! You wouldn't want to disappoint your father would you?" She asked, glaring at Katie. And the sad truth was that Fawn was right. Katie would do anything to make her father happy.

She has dealt with the terrible kids, and the despicable woman who he _had_ to fall "in love" with. She doesn't use her powers to tie them in a closet with poison ivy vines, no matter how many times she's dreamt it. She doesn't put deadly plant in the garden so Jolie thinks them as weeds and might, possibly, be put in the E.R for.

But no, her dad would be heartbroken, so she restricts herself. Her only escape being camp and school. And school is almost as bad as home too. So yes, Fawn had a point, and it struck home.

"Fine, here take your oh so important chair, I'm done anyway." She said, shoving her chair backwards standing up and carrying her dishes to the sink.

"Thats more like it." Fawn said with a humph, as she sat down, acting like she was the queen of the universe or something. "Are you taking the bus or walking?" Fawn had directed the question towards Katie.

"Well, seeing as I missed the bus because of your two twin terrors, and you wouldn't ever dream of offering a ride, I guess I'm walking." She turned around to head out the door when she called up the stairs to Jolie. Tell Steven, Nathan, and Jacob not to go into the barn today. I need it to stay cleaned for once." Katie informed Jolie, referring to her 3 younger step-brothers. Steven was 13, Nathan was 9 and Jacob was 5. All on their way to their expensive bus for a snotty all boys school. The twins went to the elementary school an hour away from home, but it was a finishing school, so it was insane as well. But Fawn had to deal with the same high school as Katie did, as there weren't any others that would accept her. With her poor grades and such. As much as Katie hated going to the same school with her 'evil-stepsister', at least she had the satisfaction of seeing her suffer.

Katie was walking out the door and down the long drive way when she looked back at the house. It over looked a large front yard with an equally large back yard, if not larger. See, Katie lives on a farm, so of course she has land. The barn was behind the house, and you couldn't see it from the front. Katie turned and kept walking.

Ω

When Katie was about a 15 minutes away from school, she heard the sound of loud music blaring and tires screeching from going 90 miles per hour of something. Which could only mean one thing.

The populars.

Which included Fawn, why anyone would actually _want _to spend time with the diva was beyond her, but alas that's exactly who was driving. She picked up her posse and was on the way to school, oblivious to how fast she was going and to the mud on the road. And when the car zoomed by, they splattered poor Katie from head to toe in mud. Katie could hear them laughing as they drove off.

"Oh, come on! For Zeus's sake, gimme a break!" Katie cried at the sky, but kept walking. _Great, first day of school and I look like death,_ Katie thought.

Thankfully, despite her problems, she arrived at school with 10 minutes to spare. She first went to the office to get her schedule and locker number. Then she headed out to find it. With a stroke of luck, she got locker 409, which was right by her homeroom, Mr. Smith. Katie smiled to herself as she looked at her schedule. She had all the classes that were important, and others that she would just have to deal with. She might have been splattered with mud on the first day, but she thought this year would be pretty much okay. She just had to find her best friend, Daria soon.

"Hey, Katie." Katie reluctantly turned around and faced just what she expected. Fawn and her posse.

"Now you really _are_ dirt girl!" Fawn said in Katie's face, laughing and receiving high-fives from around her tight little cluster. Katie couldn't believe they were serious, it was like they were right out of a horridly acted cliche high school movie.

"Okay, Fawn, really. You call _me _dirt girl while _you_ were named after an animal. Way to go." Katie turned back to her locker, even with the lame snap she had just given the evils, at least she shut her up. And, seeing as Fawn had no good comeback, she glared at Katie's back, and walked away, her posse rushing after her.

While organizing her locker, she heard the "populars" over talking.

"Is he for real, my god he's absolute perfection. I so call dibbs!" Fawn shrieked like an Aphrodite girl, to her friends Jess, Hannah, and Vanessa. "Totally, you guys would make such a cute couple!" Hannah gushed, always the one complimenting Fawn.

After rolling her eyes for about the milionth time (some called it her bad habit), Katie heard a familiar noise, like the sound of an electric wheel chair...

Katie whirled around, and to her utter surprise saw Chiron, or "Mr. Brunner" in his mortal disguise.

"Chiron!" Katie said happily, as she bent over to hug her favorite trainer. Her smile suddenly turned to confusion. "What are you doing here? I'm mean, it's not like i'm not happy to see you, but shouldn't you be at camp?" She asked, her sudden smile then dropped to an almost frightened look. "Is everything okay? What happened?"

"Ah, see that is the very reason I am here. Camp isn't as safe as it should be at this moment. I cannot disclose the information yet, for fear that it might fall into the wrong hands. You know that the safety of the campers is our-my first priority. And though a majority of the campers leave for the school year, others do not. The year round campers are not safe." He took a breath.

"We need you to house some campers for a while, only 5 though, don't worry. I already asked your father, since you have a large housing area, and he insured me that his home was open for needy demigods. Not only will they be staying with you, but we thought that since they are out in the mortal world, they should have a real high school experience." Katie turned around, shut her locker door, holding her English books, and her schedule.

"So okay, sounds okay by me. And my dad already said yes, so its cool with him. It'd be my pleasure. The more the merrier. Who's staying with us?"

Chiron motioned to the teens behind him that Katie hadn't noticed before. "Katie, you know Kayla from Apollo, and Hallie from Hecate." Katie hugged them, since they were her good friends. "And, your sister Joy is here too."

"Joy?" Katie exclaimed, over, well, joyed, when she saw her sisters beaming face, grabbing her arm and pulling her into a huge hug.

"Yeah!" Joy replied. "The mortal world is so cool! Did you know they have a place called McDonalds? And it has a play place!" Joy seemed super happy.

"Yeah, she was playing in it the whole time. It's a miracle she didn't get stuck." A male voice said.

"Connor!" Katie was happy to see the Stoll brother, since they actually had a good friendship. But then another thought crossed Katie's mind. Where one Stoll was, the other wasn't very far behind.

Then she realized why Fawn was so interested in the "new kid". She slowly looked away from Connor and towards the group of girls giggling and flirting. And in the middle of it was Travis Stoll. Should she really be so surprised?

And as if he had read her mind, Travis turned towards her and spoke. "Sup, Gardner?"


	2. Two: Hide

**Yea! I got reviews! Thank you so much you guys are amazing. So, well I want this story to be pretty long, and I have a bunch of time hence it is SUMMER! But, yeah. Thanks and I keep writing if you keep reviewing. (well I will probably write any way since I... well I just do. Oops.)**

**- Layla**

Ω

_No, no no no no no, NO_! _This can't be happening!_ Katie thought to herself.

"Ya gonna say hi?" Travis asked her. He he had to practically pry girls off of him, then made his way over to the rest of the demigods, plus one ancient centuar.

"Stoll." Katie said cooly and nodded towards the direction of Travis, showing she acknowledged him.

"Well, It looks like everyone is settled here. Their bags, we already dropped them off at the house with Jolie. They are by the front door. You can get everything organized after school. Thank you Katie, and tell your father that us at camp really appreciate it as well." Chiron told us.

"Bye Chiron! Well miss you. If you need us at camp, just IM us, were only a few states away." They all said to the wizened old centaur.

Chiron was about to wheel away when he turned around and said; "And the Gardeners don't exactly know about Demigods, except for her father, so no slip-ups or powers. Understood?"

"Yeah." We agreed. "Bye Chiron!" Then Chiron wheeled out of sight.

"So, what do we do know?" Kayla asked, fidgeting with her shirt.

"Um, okay. Well this is pretty sudden but uh, everyone follow me and we will get you signed in, I'll see what I can do?" Katie said, making it sound more like a question, but gave them a reassuring smile. They'd better be praying to the gods right about now, high school was more than any challenge they've had before.

Ω

After they had everyones information, they went the separate ways to find their homerooms. Katie was walking towards Mr. Smiths class, went through the door, and sat down near the back in the corner, right before the bell rang.

"All righty class." Mr. Smith said. Mr. Smith was a middle aged guy with brown hair and soft eyes he hid behind glasses. "This is your homeroom for this year, so I'm going to read off your names, and just raise your hand so I know who you are." Katie rolled her eyes, Mr. Smith seemed like one of those, "Let us all be happy! the world is round!" type of teachers.

"Gardner, Katie." Mr. Smith called. Katie rose her hand timidly, and said "Here." She then got a look around the classroom for the first time. Most of them jocks and Populars. She looked back down towards her desk. She was trying to figure out how this year would now go, considering that she had Travis _freaking_ Stoll living in her house. The one and only monster who must prank and annoy Katie 24/7. Katie thought it was bad at camp, she could only imagine how it would end up here.

Just then, Katie heard giggling and gasps. Ugh, the populars never stopped did they? Then Katie heard it. The voice. "Sorry, I'm new and I didn't know where to go." Katie immediately looked up and saw Travis Stoll. _Of course, he has to haunt me all the time. _Katie thought, annoyed.

"Alright, since your new and it's the first day of school, I'll let it pass. But I don't want it to happen again. Okay Mr. - Whats your name?" Mr. Smith asked.

"Stoll, Travis Stoll." He replied, mimicking James Bond, and making all the girls giggle even more so. Katie just sighed and looked back down at her desk. She had to admit that he was quite good looking, and funny, when he wasn't annoying. He had medium length light brown hair, and navy blue eyes, that always sparkled mischievously. No wonder all the girls were already swooning over him.

"Okay, okay, just go and sit next to..." _Please don't make him sit by me, please don't make him sit by me!_ She prayed inwardly. "Miss. Gardner, would you?" the teacher told Travis. Thanks a lot Smith.

Travis walked slowly and agonizingly past every desk, just drawing out the time. Then he got to the empty desk next to Katie and slid in. Katie just looked out the window.

"Whats with you? Do you never say hi or something?" He whispered to Katie. She turned to face him and said a curt "Hi." Some of the girls eyed her curiously.

"Fine then, be that way. But you'll talk to me sooner or later. No one can resist this." Travis responded smugly, while gesturing to all of him.

"Oh I'm sure. I want you I need you oh baby oh baby." She gave her signature eye roll and faced foward once more. A couple of minutes later, the bell rang and she quickly gathered her books and was walking down the aisle, when she felt a hand grab her wrist. She turned around to see no one else but Travis.

"Hey, wait a sec. I need help finding my next class." He asked her.

"Why don't you ask someone else, someone who doesn't have to deal with you for this whole year." She said, crossing her arms.

"Well, seeing as I am new, and I don't know anyone but you my brother, and the other three, I need to ask you." He thrust the schedule into Katie's hands. Katie took a look at it, her eyebrows slowly furrowing.

"Okay, wait. This is my almost schedule." Katie said in disbelief.

"What. are you talking about? It says my name right there." Travis supplied giving her an almost giddy look as she racked her brain for possible explanations, most blaming Travis and his tricks.

But sure enough, when the two compared schedules, they were practically the same, except for two classes, thank the gods.

"And, great, look at that. My locker is right next to yours. How did this happen?" Katie told Travis.

"Well, then, looks like we're going to the same place." Travis started to walk out the door, with a suspicious smirk, and Katie had no choice but to follow him and make sure he didn't end up in the wrong classroom.

Ω

After Homeroom, English, and History, Katie was sick of Travis Stoll. She had to deal with every single girl flirt miserably, giggle every time they saw him. It was a nightmare, inside a nightmare. She was scared what was going to happen once they got home.

They had gathered up everyone else, and they were talking about how the new kids were getting along in High School, when all of a sudden a short brown haired girl came running, and practically hugged Katie to death.

"Katie, Katie, Katie! How are you? I haven't seen you in ages! I missed you so much! Tell me everything!"

"Daria!" Katie smiled and held her out at an arms length after a long hug. "You cut your hair?"

"Yeah," Daria blushed, and gestured to her now super short pixie cut. "Do you like it? Or think it hideous?" She asked, bitting her nails.

"I love it. It really suits you." Katie flicked her hair with a grin, and then remembered the people behind her. "Oh, Daria, meet Kayla, and Hallie." Daria waved and said, "It's super to meet you!"

"Also, meet my half sister Joy." Joy went straight in and hugged Daria, who was more than pleased to hug back. Well, she wasn't named Joy for nothing. And Daria was just the hugging type. "We're going to be great friends." Joy supplied right off the top. Daria nodded earnestly.

"And lastly, meet Connor, and Travis Stoll, they're brothers. Connors the younger." She gave a light laugh.

"Sup." Connor said. Daria just flashed him a blinding smile, probably because she thought he was cute. Katie's best friend, well, she had a bit of a boy craze issue going on.

"Hey, I'm Travis. It's super to meet you too." Travis held out his hand to Daria, who took it and held on longer than necessary. Katie cleared her throat and was just about to say something when the bell rang.

"Okay everyone, I'll see you later, meet me at my locker, and then we have to walk home. Okay?" They nodded and went off to their next class. Katie was happy to be with Daria, who had the same Latin class as her, but then her smile dropped when she remembered that Travis was with them.

Travis was a couple of paces in front of the two friends who were linked arm in arm, when he turned around and said; "Hey, guys come on." Then turning back he muttered just loud enough that the girls heard, "Why couldn't they have greek?" He sounded miserable.

Katie had to chuckle. This was going to be a long day.


	3. Three: Why

**Hello! It's me again! Thanks for the reviews, and I like it so much that I'm gonna write more. I just have to say that I really hate it when people write one chapter or two and then just leave it and don't write more. So, I'm gonna make this as long as possible. Cross your fingers. Oh, and this goes with out saying (hence this is a FanFiction website) But I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Well we all knew that. But I had to say that. I'm paranoid. Okay. I talk to much. Just read and review please!**

**- Layla **

Ω

After a whole day with dealing with Travis Stoll, Katie was worn out. In Latin, he kept on trying to speak Spanish. In Math, he acted like he didn't know his times tables. And in Drama, he started randomly singing to "Hard Knock Life" From Annie, and got every blind sided dumb witted girl to join in.

And in Science... you don't even want to know.

So when she, Travis, and everyone else meet at her locker for the end of the day, Katie was relived.

"How did you guys survive your first day of higher education?" She asked, sounding bored.

"Oh it was wonderful." Kayla supplied with a grin. "There were these pretty nice girls who helped show me around! Do you know them? Jess... Hanna... Vanessa... and uh, Faith I think?" She gave a puzzled look.

"Wait, what? you mean they were nice to you?" Katie asked in disbelief, not bothering to correct Fawn's name slaughter.

"Yeah, why not?" Kayla said, pondering the question. "They're all really pretty, and they love to talk about boys. I don't see why they would be mean!" She informed everyone.

Katie thought about this for a moment. Why would the four biggest witches of the entire school be nice to a new girl?_ Kayla's really gorgeous, and she loves to talk about guys also, so much that she should've been a daughter of Aphrodite. But Fawn would never be nice to her, unless she could get something out of it..._

Now Katie just had to find out what that something was.

"Okay, anyone else have something to report?" Katie quickly changed the subject.

A chorus of 'cool' 'alright' and 'sweet' reached Katie's ears.

"Do we get to ride the bus?" Hallie's question stood out.

"Sorry to disappoint but no." Katie answered. "You wouldn't want to ride it anyway, much different from a greyhound. We have to walk, but don't worry, its not that far." She said and with a nod she headed out the big red school doors.

Ω

"How much further?" Joy complained, dragging her jacket behind her.

"Not long, only about ten minutes." Katie replied, tired of the complaints every five minutes, most of them from Joy, ironically so.

After seven more minutes of agonizing walking (which Connor decided was a new form of torture) they reached the large farm house.

"You guys sound like a bunch of five year olds." Katie scolded. "Stop complaining, I know ya'll are in amazing shape."

"Yeah, but we run, not walk for 700 miles." Kayla gave a pout.

"It was only 3, is there really a difference? I would think it'd be better. Goodness really people." Katie said giving a small laugh, and flashing Travis a weird look, since he was lying on the driveway for some ungodly reason.

Katie walked towards the front door, flung it open, and ushered everyone inside. They grabbed their bags, which were indeed by the front door. And, to her dismay, the second Katie had shut the door, she was bombarded by two little kids, yelling at the top of their lungs.

"Tell him to give it back! He said he is gonna flush it down the toilet!" Emily screamed in Katie's ear. She was referring to Nathan, who was holding Emily's favorite doll and saying "Nah nah nah na na!" while sticking his tongue out.

"Welcome to my nightmare, my. And yours for the next year." Katie told the teens behind her. Hallie was looking around the spacious house like it was a spaceship or something. Kayla was looking at all the pictures on the wall. Connor was already at the fridge, and Travis, well, Travis had been attacked by something worse than two little kids. I'll give you one guess: Fawn and her girls.

"Hi, "Fawn giggled. Yes, actually honest to god _giggled._ "I'm Fawn, and you are?" She batted her eyelashes, while Katie was still trying to get rid of the two horrors.

"Travis. Nice to meet you." He grinned and Fawn laughed like she was having a seizure.

About two minutes later Katie had by some miracle pried the kids off of her, and the doll from Nathan to Emily, the little kiddos scurried off up the stairs, to leave Katie, Fawn, her friends, and Travis alone in the foyer room.

"And you're one of _Katie's_ friends?" Fawn asked, a hint (or more of) in her voice, as she sent a sideways glance in Katie's direction?

"Yeah, actually, I'm gonna be staying here for this next year." Travis said, scratching the back of his neck.

"Well, that means we can become _close_ friends, Travis."

"Hey, hey hey!" Jess squeaked. "How about we have a pool party here in your back yard?" She asked, motioning to the large deck and pool that was visible through the sliding glass windows.

"You know what Jess? That was one of your actually good ideas! Totally. Everyone worthy at school is invited." Fawn said, inspired by this pool bonanza.

"Can't wait." Travis said. "Should I pack my speedo?" He cracked a lopsided grin.

Fawn giggled even more, if thats even possible. "Oh, and funny too." Then she started to walk off with her groupies. Katie honestly wondered how she had gotten stuck with the worst possible cliche blonde bimbo of a step sister, because she was no Cinderella.

"Ohmysweetgoodness." Katie hissed under her breath. "I don't care how distantly legally I am related to her, I will murder her in her sleep." Whether or not she was trying to whisper, it didn't matter, since Travis had heard and was now giving her a rather frightened look, one that caused her to almost laugh. He looked like a deer in headlights, rather comical really.

"Hey, Travis, come on. I need to show everyone where they're staying. Go get Connor, I think he's rummaging through the fridge." Katie informed him.

"I don't get why you hate her so much Katie. She's not all that bad. She just hides under a false impression." Travis said, shocking Katie, and her ears.

"Not all that bad?" Katie asked, looking dumbfounded. "No, Travis, listen. She's a monster in her own right, falsely or not. Trust me on that one. And I know you, and how you are, so I say knock yourself out, you'll be in her clutches soon enough anyway. And I wish you the best of luck, you'll need it. She doesn't let go of her toys easily, and she's already preying on you." She ended with a shrug and an almost sorry expression that was directed down at the light haired boy.

Travis pondered this for a moment. "You think I'm gonna fall for something like that? Come on, it's all just a game Gardner. She just likes to play the game."

Katie gave a short scoff. "Do I need to make a list or something? There's more than I can count. Endless summers at camp, and I've got a good memory. But have fun with your game Stoll. Don't lose." With her lips pursed she shook her head and slowly took steps up the stairs, the others entering the foyer and following behind her.


	4. Four: Smile

**Oh. My. Gosh.**

**Oh. My. Freaking. Gosh.**

**I knew I would do this. I just knew it! You know how I said that whole thing about how I hated people and stories that write like 3 chapters and then BOOM don't write anymore? WELL I DID JUST THAT! I am soooooo mad at myself. And I bet that you guys are too. I AM SO SORRY! Please, be as mad as you want, just don't hurt me!**

**Well, anyhow, on with the story.**

**~Layla**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PJATO! (Just so you all know, I am not Rick. I do hope you had all figured that out.)**

**I AM NOT TAYLOR SWIFT!**

After that insightful and surprising message from Travis, Katie was left with her mouth hanging slightly open on the staircase.

He did not just say that. Katie thought.

Oh but he did. Her other, more evil half replied, shaking Katie up even more.

Shut Up! She scolded her self.

"Hey Katie, you wanted to show us something?" Kayla asked. She and the rest of the gang were standing expectantly at the bottom of the staircase. Katie quickly shook her head and gestured for them to follow.

The teens all marched up the stairs and into the hallway. Katie stopped at the first door on the left. "Travis, Conner, you guys are gonna be staying here. There are bunk beds, and please, don't kill each other on who gets the top." She said with a smirk, knowing that that was exactly what they were going to do. She opened the door and let them inside.

They instantly started to argue.

The three girls cracked up in the hallway, right out side the door, where the could clearly hear a fight starting to take place.

"Okay, lets go get you girls into your room." They walked a little further down the hallway and stopped to a door on the right. "Kayla Hallie, and Joy, I especially made sure you got this one and not the other, because as you will soon see this one is much nicer. Kayla squealed and Hallie swung open the door. There were 3 full size beds side by side, no bunk beds. A T.V mounted to the wall, and a big bathroom included.

"Oh, Katie this is wonderful!" Kayla said with obvious glee. "Its so much different from the cabins!" She smiled real wide and then collapsed on one of the beds.

"Katie, thanks, this is awesome." Joy responded.

"No problem, we do have a pretty big house. With more than enough room." Katie was right. The 4 story farm house was huge. Plus a basement. The only problem was that Jolie insisted that It always look as fashionable as in magazines. So including that fact, it wasn't as homey as Katie would have wanted.

"And the good thing is, the boys have to use the bathroom down the hall. Where as you guys, and my self get our own." Katie smiled with pleasure. The girls all giggled.

All of a sudden: "Oh, I don't feel too good." Joy said, clutching her stomach.

"Oh, well, it might be the altitude, but why don't you lay down and rest for a while. I'll bring you up some food later, okay?"Katie said, Joy nodded.

"Okay, well, I'll let you guys un packed and get washed up for dinner, It will be in about a hour or a half. My room is the one right next to this one. Come in when you want." Katie told the girls with a wave and she headed out the door.

Katie had just closed her door behind her when she sighed. This year was going to be harder than she realized. And it was all because of Travis Stoll.

Katie walked over to her desk and threw her book bag on to her desk chair. She grabbed the remote to her iPod dock and pressed shuffle to see what song would start playing.

It ended up being "Sparks Fly" By Taylor Swift.

She laid down on her fluffy green comforter and surrendered to her bed.

She knew this song by heart. It was one of her favorites. Katie clicked the UP button for the volume, and listened to the lyrics she knew well.

You're the kinda reckless that should send me running but I kinda know that I wont get far.

The exact opposite of what Katie would go for. She liked a guy who was gentle and cautious. Not reckless. No, defiantly not reckless.

Close enough to hope you couldn't see what I was thinking of.

But she wouldn't have to hide her thoughts around this dream guy. She would be frank with him. It wouldn't be hard, she would know who the right guy was when she saw him. It wasn't like she needed to hide her feelings or anything...

'Cause I see sparks fly when ever you smile.

Hmmm. Now why did those words hit home so hard?

My mind forgets to remind me that your a bad idea.

Now wait a minute. This guy was not reckless. He was a good idea, not a bad one.

Give me something that will haunt me when your not around.

Well, guess thats not so bad. It could just mean a longing for someone when they weren't there. Something was tugging in the back of Katie's mind. She pushed it away.

'Cause I see sparks fly when ever you smile.

There were those words again. She didn't know why they bothered her as much as they did.

I'm captivated by you baby like a fireworks show.

The felling was even stronger now, it felt like she was going to have a headache. Then she felt like she found the answer. It was Sam Etter. It had to be. Sam Etter was a boy at her school that was super popular and was the most adorable boy in the world. And Katie had to admit that she was sadly in love with him. That must be the reason the lyrics were getting to her. The whole shy yet desperate thing going on.

That must be it. Right?

Yes that was it, she decided. There was no one else it could be.

'Cause I see sparks fly when ever you smile.

Get me with those blue eyes baby as the lights go down.

Wait just a minute. Katie could have sworn the right lyrics were "Green Eyes". She quickly rewinded the song just a moment and pressed ply. Now the lyrics said green eyes. Sam's eyes were green.

So why had she heard blue?

'Cause I see sparks fly when ever you smile.

And the sparks fly.

Oh baby smile.

And the sparks fly.

The song then faded into nothing and Katie turned off the speakers. She was still sorting through her thoughts when someone knocked on her door.

"Come in!" She called. The door opened and Travis's head popped in.

"Hey, Katie. Your dad told me to get you. Everyone else is down stairs. He said something about a "Introduction to the family." So I think you're needed down stairs." He shrugged and smiled.

"Okay. Lets go." She said and followed him out the door and down the staircase. With only one thought on her mind.

'Cause I see sparks fly when ever you smile.


	5. Five: Introductions

**Yea! I am writing again! I hope writing a bunch of chapters will make it up to you guys for complete ignoring of my responsibility. So, I have been getting a bunch of messages of people adding this to their story "subscriptions", but not enough reviews people! But adding it to favorites isn't enough satisfaction thank you very much! Yeah I know though, you add it to favorites so you can look back at it later. At least, thats what I do. Anyways, sorry again for leaving and, well, I am back baby! (That was long.)**

**~Layla**

**In no way do I own PJO. I do not. **

Once Katie and Travis had entered the living room, where everyone else was sitting on various couches as well as the floor, her father started speaking.

"Well, then hello Katie. Nice for you to join us. I just wanted to introduce your friends to the family and lay down a few rules." At the word "rules" Conner and Travis both huffed. Katie was pretty sure that rules were going to be the only thing to keep those two trouble makers from burning down the house.

"Well, children if you would please tell these nice teens your names and ages, that would help out a lot." Katie's father suggested. More like ordered nicely.

The twins first piped up." I'm Eliza."

"And I'm Emily!"

"And we're seven!" The said in unison and then giggled.

The oldest brother then waved in one motion. "I'm Steven, I'm 13, and your hot." He said, pointing to Kayla. Kayla's eyes went wide, her mouth dropped open, and she blushed furiously.

"Steven! That is highly inappropriate!" Peter scolded.

"Oh honey, he _is_ thirteen. Let him have his fun." Jolie said. Peter huffed and nodded reluctantly. He sent a quick warning glare towards Steven, who only shrugged.

Jeez! How did Jolie ever raise these kids?

"Hey, I'm Nathan, and honey, if you ever need company, you know where to find me." He winked at Hallie, who pretty much had the same reaction as Kayla.

The answer? Jolie didn't.

Peter opened his mouth to say something, but deiced it wasn't worth it. He just shook his head.

"My name is Jacob. I am five. Do like Elmo?" Jacob asked Travis, tugging on his jeans cautiously. Travis crouched down and looked him seriously in the eye.

"Do you like Barney?" He asked. Jacob nodded. "Then I think we're going to be great friends. Travis smiled and started to stand up. But Jacob wouldn't let him. Instead he crawled up on his back and kicked his sides shouting "Getty up horsey!".

Oh Travis, you are in for a world of torture this year.

Travis started to slowly move around on his hands and knees. He looked up at Katie and asked "Does he do this often?" A smirk on his face.

"Only to people who who likes Elmo and Barney. AKA his babysitters. I think you will do a great job!" Katie said sarcastically. She clapped her hands together and laughed.

"Okay, now the rules. No running out of the house. No using the oven to make experiments." Peter looked pointedly at Nathan. "Well, just no destroying anything really. You all got that?" They nodded.

Then Katie heard the _tap tap tap_ of high heels on the staircase. Also known as Fawn.

"Hey mom, I'm going out to hang with some friends. Be back later!" She called from the doorway. She put on foot out into the chilly night air before sticking it back in and asking with a flirtatious smile, "Hey, _Travie_," She said her name a certain way that made Katie want to run out of the room and throw up. Why did it bother her so? "Would you like to come with me? We could have tons of fun." The good Lord knew what that could mean.

"Uh, thanks Fawn, but, uh, I don't think I can. I'm a bit busy right now. Oh!" He said, while dealing with Jacob now beating his stomach like a drum.

"Oh, get off of him Jacob." Katie's father started towards the boy, no doubt about to pull him off.

"No, no. It's okay. I like kids." _Since when?_ Thought Katie. _What happened to the boy who loved to make the little Aphrodite girls cry by telling them that Barbie wasn't real? Or tell the Apollo kids that their singing sucked? Or make fun of the Athena kids for being brain children? _

Katie then thought back to a memory when they were both younger and Travis had took her sunflower seeds and switched them with pansy seeds. Katie was in a gardening competition and was disqualified when she didn't grow Sunflowers like promised. She had disliked Travis before, but thats when she really started to loath him.

They had been archenemies ever since.

"Well, then, see ya later." Fawn batted her eyes once more before heading out the door and shouting "Party!" quite loudly.

Eliza rolled her eyes just so, that she looked like a miniature Fawn. She sighed, which was strange since she was only seven. "Come on Emily lets go play." They both walked up the stairs with out a second thought.

Then Steven stood up and announced. "I'm leaving, come on Nathan, lets go play X-Box." The two boys scurried up the stairs and out of sight. Jacob was about to follow when Peter grabbed him. "Kids, be ready to come down for dinner soon! I'm almost done cooking!" He sighed and headed to the kitchen.

"Well, so what do you guys want to do?" Conner asked. The teenagers were standing in a circle, a awkward silence hung over them.

"We could pop in a movie." Hallie suggested.

"Thats a good idea. I'm for it." Kaya said.

"What movies do you have?" Travis asked, already fanning through the DVD selection.

"Too many to name." Katie answered, referring to the vast collection.

After about 20 minutes, Katie, Conner, Hallie, Kayla, and Travis still hadn't decided on a film.

"Come on! We should so watch Valentines Day. I love that movie! And Taylor Lautner is in it! What is better than that?" Kayla whined.

"No, we should totally watch Transformers." Conner argued.

"I'm with ya bro." Travis gave his brother a high five.

Katie was still leafing through the movies. They were all sprawled out in front of the flat screen T.V. Various couches and seats around them, yet they were all on the floor.

"Ah ha! What about we watch this one." She said triumphantly.

Hallie took the case. "Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus?" She looked horror stricken.

"Oh, no no, not that one sorry." Katie quickly said. She soon found the one she was looking for and handed the correct one to Hallie.

"Ah, this makes much more sense." Hallie nodded in approval. "Well, I'd like to see it."

Travis then snatched the case out of her hand. "Oh dude, X-Men! Totally. This is the one." Conner nodded and smiled that mischievous smile. Katie punched his arm.

"Hey! What was that for?" He rubbed the spot Katie had hit.

"Don't try anything Conner."

"I wasn't planning on it." He mumbled. Katie just smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Come on guys, what about Valentines Day?" Kayla begged.

"Kayla, it's four against one. Give it up." Katie then pried the case out of her hands.

"Fine, but we will watch it someday. Mark my words." Kayla pouted while she went to go sit on one of the couches.

Katie popped in the disc into the DVD player and hit play. When she turned, Hallie and Kayla were taking up one couch, Conner took up a seat, and the only other seat that had a decent view of the T.V was on a sofa.

Next to Travis.

Katie inwardly groaned as Travis smugly patted the seat next to him. She reluctantly sat down. Katie sat as far away from him as possible on the tiny sofa. But in a very uncomfortable position.

_Why should Stoll ruin a good movie? _She thought to herself. She counted to three in her head and changed into a comfy sitting pose. With their bodies closely touching. Travis gave her a look. Katie gave him a glare. Then turned her attention to the opening scene.

Just then Peter shouted "Dinner time! Go wash up kids!".

And Katie was relived from the heavy tension around them two.

But not for long.


	6. Six: Desires

**Okay, Here is another chappie for you people. Also. A very important thing I must address. I don't know how in the freaking world I did this, but, I apparently forgot about a whole character! A WHOLE CHARACTER! How did I do this you might ask? I DON"T KNOW! But, thanks to a very special person, **lauroca98** for noticing it. YOU ARE A WONDERFUL PERSON! SO I went back and edited the parts where I missed her. I was too lazy to do everything, so for now, Joy is sick and in her room, so she doesn't show up in Chapter 5. Thanks to **GazmRules** for the idea that someone might get sick. YOU saved my butt in this one, (kinda). THanks to everyone who subscribed, commented, and favorited. You guys are awesome! I'm tired right now so yeah. I'm just gonna shut up. **

**~Layla**

**Disclaimer: Does it look like want to be a "what-ever-year-old-" man? NO, I don't **

**think so.**

Katie got up and practically ran to the kitchen. She quickly washed her hands and sat down, even before the others had come in. It was all she could do not to hyperventilate. She couldn't help it. Travis Stoll just... arg. He was just arg. But when she looked at the food mounted onto the table her queasy feeling melted.

For on the table, was a bucket load of Fried Chicken.

She could just feel herself uncontrollably salivating like a puppy who had a string of sausages waved in front of their face, which was what was sort of happening, only Katie's weakness was the Fried Chicken, and was that a mountain of Mashed Potatoes? Oh, just leave it to her good old dad to make her favorite meal on the night she was trying not to look like a total dork in front of people that actually mattered. Only good thing was that Fawn wasn't here to ruin it, if Katie wasn't doing it herself.

She could barley keep in the anticipation of bitting into the crispy, flavored goodness of a Chicken Breast. She suffered through everyone washing up and sitting down into their seats. She barley could keep her eyes closed during Grace, and when she had to wait for the plate to be passed around to her, she felt like grabbing the plate and hissing at everyone who got in her way.

In other words, Katie was very Passionate about her Chicken.

"Oh Dad, I forgot to tell you, Joy, she came with us too. She is staying with Kayla, and Hallie, but she wasn't feeling good. She stayed in the room to get some rest, can I set aside some for her to take up later?" She asked in a civil manner because she greatly cared about her sister. Okay, so she really just wanted to get the chicken out of Travis hands and into her own. But no bigge.

"Of course hon, I hope she feels better. Good thing tomorrow is Saturday. I doubt she would want to miss school, seeing as it is her first time." Peter smiled at his daughter and asked Travis if he would kindly pass the Chicken to Katie, who took it, trying ever so hard not to snatch. She let out a long sigh when the Chicken was safely in her hands. That earned her a few strange looks.

She put some Chicken on a extra plate and then, took the very last Chicken Breast from the pile and placed it gingerly on her plate. Then she passed the plate to Conner, who was sitting on her left. Then she scooped up a big clump of mashed potatoes, smothered both that and the Chicken with gravy, and dug in.

Oh how heavenly Fried Chicken was.

After her desert, which was brownies, the teens completed their movie while the others, as in the younger children went off to bed. When the movie was finished, there was a erie sort of silence in the air that didn't usually exist in the Gardner household.

"Well, I'm beat." Hallie announced. Kayla nodded her agreement as Katie turned off the T.V.

"Oh, me too." Katie said. They all head up the stairs to their separate bedrooms, Katie holding some silverware, a Ginger ale, and a plate of food in her hand to give to Joy. "Oh, and guys, don't worry about getting up too early tomorrow. Luckily, you got here close to a weekend. Tomorrows Saturday." Katie said with a smile. They all said goodnight as Conner and Travis headed into their bedroom, and the girls into another.

"Hey Joy." Katie said, once she came in.

"Hi Katie. Do you have food? I'm starved!" Joy said, back to being her perky self. Katie handed her the objects she had been carrying and Joy devoured it quickly. Hmm. Maybe she loved Fried Chicken as much as Katie.

"Well, guys, I will see you in the morning. I am exhausted. Seriously. Don't wake me up anytime soon." Katie smiled and went quickly out the door and into her room.

She pulled out a pair of green sleep shorts and a tank and pulled them on. She then entered her adjoining bathroom and brushed her teeth. Quickly she put her hair in a simple braid and then snapped the lights off.

As Katie crawled under her green comforter, she was overrun in thoughts. Many about family, friends, chicken, school, and Travis Stoll. She was sure she was never going to get to sleep. But before she knew it, Katie was as good as dead to the world, in the deep sleep she was in.

**Okay. Sorry its such a short chapter, but I wanted to get something up. Also, I am leaving on friday, so I don't know when I will be able to update again. But while I am gone, I will give you guys something to do. So, if you can count up how many times I used the word "Chicken" in this chappie, then, submit your name, or a name you like, I will use that as a new character! Yea! So, if all of you FanFictioners out there who read this, just comment, or PM me, and tell me your answer. I will announce the winner next chapter. **

**Until then, peace be with you!**

**~Layla**


	7. Seven: Thoughts

**He he he he. Okay, I know most of you are ready to come at me with flaming torches and pitchforks, but please, hold your fire. I was gone for a while so I couldn't update, AND then my internet wasn't working correctly. So yes. That is why I haven't put anything up. (Also school has started and I was becoming lazy. Oops.) Second of all, I want you all to know tha**t lauroca98 **is kinda my unofficial, illegal beta right now. (Shh, don't tell.) I thought that anyone could notice that I missed a character, could definitely be my beta, and she is a really nice person. So yeah, just letting you know. **

**Moving on to other things. You know that little chicken thing I did last chapter? (Katie does lover her chicken.) Well I am announcing the winner! Wooo hooo! Thank you to everyone who participated, (you guys rock) and everyone who answered the call, got it right. But only 3 people submitted names. WHAT WAS THAT PEOPLE! Ha ha ha, okay, but seriously, that shocked me. So, I must declare **overactive-imagination94 **the winner! Yea! She submitted the name "Sam" first. And yes, I do already have a character named Sam, but, I have an idea that will work perfectly. Thank you thank you thank you to you. And thanks to everyone who did the "Chicken count":**

**I'mDifferent-GetOverIt**

**lauroca98**

**1collie01 ****(P.S Thanks for being my first reviewer :)**

**And there was this other person who put no name down, but thanks!)**

**And of course the winner ****overactive-imagination94**

**Wow, this is a long AN, how about a long chappie to make up for it? Hun, hun?**

**I thought so. **

**~Layla**

**Disclaimer: I still don't get why I have to do this on a Fan site. Really. You think Mr. Rick is going to be writing on here, about his own story? No!**

"Hey, Katie, wake up." Someone was shaking Katie in her bed.

"Umm sphing levid mi alomes!" Was her reply.

"Come on Katie, please, just get up."

The mystery person got a pillow chucked at their head.

"Okay, I didn't want to have to do this, but- ah who am I kidding. Yes I do! Here we go!" The person shouted.

Suddenly, Katie was on the floor and attacked with pillows. She then something heavy on her.

"Oofh." She grumbled. "Get offa me!" Travis was sitting on her back, while Katie's face was smashed into the floor.

"Will you get up?" He asked bouncing a bit.

"Fine! Just get off! My back hurts!" Katie snarled. Katie liked her sleep almost as much as fried chicken. Travis got off and stood up. "And why, may I ask, are you in my room at," She looked at the clock. "one in the freaking morning!" Katie stood up and shoved Travis out of the way, and headed to the bathroom. She flicked the light on and turned on the sink, splashed some water on her face and pulled her hair up out of the now undone braid.

"I just wanted some food." He replied with a strong sense of fake innocence.

She flicked the light off and headed to Travis, got in his face and poked him in his surprisingly buff chest. "Fine, I help you get some food. But if this is a prank, in my own house, you will be sorry." Yes Katie can be quite feisty in the mornings.

They both headed down the stairs, Katie feeling like she would fall on every step. "Don't worry, I just wanted food, and I didn't know where. Usually I would have just raided your kitchen, but I decided to be nice." He flashed her a smirk.

"Okay, well, what is it exactly that you want to eat at one in the morning?" Katie jerked open the refrigerator and pulled out a carton of milk, pulling out some Cheerios out of the pantry, found a bowl, and grabbed a spoon. She sat down at the smaller kitchen table and concocted her Cereal masterpiece.

What? She was already up, she might as well eat.

"I'll just have some cereal." Travis decided, he then grabbed a bowl and spoon from where Katie had just seconds earlier, and sat across from her.

They both ate in tension filled silence. Well, as much tension there was at one in the morning.

"So, are you excited to be living in the outside world?" Katie made an attempt at small talk.

"Yeah, for the most part."

"What do you mean the most part."

"You know, I don't like all of it."

"What do you mean you don't like all of it. What don't you like?"

"Oh you know...stuff."

"Stuff like...?"

"Homework."

"You have had only one day of school! You don't have any homework."

"Well, I've heard about it. And I don't think I'll like it."

That was true. Katie guessed Travis wouldn't like homework.

"Okay, well what do you like?"

"Fawn."

Katie dropped her spoon. She could see Travis smirking, but she was too stunned to slap him or something.

"You, _like_ Fawn?" Katie asked, exasperated.

Travis nodded,(still smirking like a lunatic) but was silent after that. Katie brought her unfinished bowl of cereal to the sink and leaned on the counter facing Travis. She tried to keep her anger in check. She didn't even realize why she was so angry. She had delt with Fawn getting every guy. She had even gotten Sam... whose green eyes sparkled. But that didn't last to long. And if Fawn wanted Travis, she was sure to get him.

Katie to a long look at Travis, whose head was bowed over the cereal bowl. As much as she wished she could deny it, she couldn't. Travis was _hot._ He really was. With that ruffled dirty blonde hair, those penetrating blue eyes, and that gorgeous body, she could definitely see why the girls had been all over him at school. And she couldn't blame him for his attitude. That was how he was, how all Hermes children mostly were. They were jokesters and players and rule breakers. And sometimes it was attractive. Not that Katie ever felt attractive to Travis before. That was absurd.

So. Travis and Fawn would be perfect together. And when they did, it wouldn't be for a long time. But she couldn't think about that. That was their problem, not Katie's. Katie had more important things to think about. Like Sam. It was a new year, a fresh start, and her goal was to get Sam.

Katie had dreamed about Sam and loved him from afar for 3 long years. Ever since 8th grade when she saw him walking down the halls, laughing and joking around with his friends, she was in love. He was the perfect boy for her, strong, handsome, sweet, but hilariously funny. And he had these amazing eyes that just swept her off her feet. But sadly, the only time they really talked was when he was dating Fawn last year. And even that was only short things like "Hey, what's up?" and just "Hey." But that was good enough for Katie.

"Katie. Katie? Katie! Are you okay? You kinda dozed off there for a minute." Travis was standing right in front of her. She quickly shook her head, then smiled and nodded. She couldn't help notice how tall he was compared to herself, he was a good head and a half taller, and it was a bit intimidating, even with his famous smirk.

Katie sorta skirted around him and said, "Well, then if you've had your fill, I'll just be going to bed now if you don't mind." and started up the stairs.

Then she heard something that made her stop: "Goodnight Katie." Like Travis would ever say something like that and mean it. As if.

Katie just kinda laughed and continued to climb the stairs.

When she got to her room she collapsed on her bed, thinking about Sam, and Fawn, and Travis. But mostly about Sam. If she was going to get him this year, she was going to need help, from four special people.


	8. Eight: Uneasy

**So... hi! Here is another chapter people. And.. yeah, I don't have much to say except that I WILL be getting to Tratie soon, but this chapter is to hold you all off because I guess, maybe, this has a bit of fluff. Meh. My friend Cammie (camibandlover) says hey to ya'll. So, yeep! Read and Review please! It really makes me happy!**

**~Layla **

**Disclaimer: NO! I AM NOT THE AUTHOR OF PJO! Why do I have to keep saying this? Because I am paranoid. **

**(Also, I was re-reading this and I find it hilarious that in TLH there is "Drew" and then in the song it is "Drew". Sorry... I'll just let you read.**

The days were passing by slowly. On monday morning, she was in charge of making sure all the kids got to their right classes, and it is tiring work. But the worse part was she had almost every class with none other than Travis Stoll. So sure, he was pretty funny in class. But that didn't mean he had to be annoying every single class.

Katie ended up walking into the classes she and Stoll had together, and when she did, she would have daggers shooting at her from all the girls. She had tried to explain that there was nothing going on between the two, but they weren't having any of that. So for all of class, Travis would be surrounded by almost every single girl in the entire classroom. And Katie was getting throughly annoyed. Well, he was staying at _her_ house. She had a right to be annoyed.

And then there was the whole thing with Fawn. Fawn just wouldn't stop with Travis. It was sick. They would always flirt and Fawn was borderline to being a... well Katie shall not say the word. But she usually is. It was sad the way Fawn was practically hunting Travis. It wouldn't be long until they were dating. But then again... Travis does flirt with ever girl, (except for Katie of course) maybe it didn't really mean anything? But why would Katie care if the two were dating? Exactly, she didn't. She cared about Sam.

One night 2 months later, Katie was walking down to the kitchen pretty late, only in her pajama shorts and tank. She just needed a cup of water, but she was presented by something else.

Fawn had Travis up against a wall and they were kissing furiously. Katie's eyes went wide and a small squeak escaped her mouth. Her mouth was hanging open. Fawn broke away from the kiss and glared at Katie. "What?" She snapped.

"Nothing! I just needed a glass!" She hurried and grabbed a cup then pretty much bolted out of the room and up the stairs and shut her door behind her. She collapsed on her bed. She was so shocked she just walked around her room for a while. Then she calmed down and told herself that it was no big deal and she shouldn't even care.

She was about to crawl into bed, when she realized she couldn't fall asleep even if she wanted to. Then her gaze fell on her old guitar. An idea forming in he head she grabbed it and a blanket and pillow. Then she turned off her light and went out her door and he back stairs. Then she grabbed a lantern by the back door and slipped outside in only her sleep shorts and a old, baggy, sweatshirt.

She made her way to the big, old, red barn and slowly creaked open the main door, and left it open a crack behind her. Katie then crawled up a ladder into the loft, having to go down to get the guitar once. Then she spread out her blanket, hung out her lantern, fluffed up the pillow and started to play.

She just played whatever came to her. Some G chords, or some Em chords. Or maybe even C. She just played, until she realized what song she ended up playing. "Teardrops on My Guitar" by Taylor Swift. She started to softly sing along.

"Drew looks, at me, I fake a smile so he won't see. That I want, and I'm needing, everything that we should be." her voice cracked a bit, like she hadn't used it in a while.

"I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about. And she's got everything that I have to live with out." Her voice then became stranger, she was sure no one could hear her in the house.

"Drew talks, to me, I laugh 'cause it's just so funny. And I can't even see, anyone when he's is with me." Now that line made her think about Travis, and his hilarious jokes and quirky smile. But she quickly shook that out of her head and instead thought about Sam, and when she sees him walking in the hall.

"He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right, I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night." Katie did think about Sam almost every night. And sometimes Travis too...

"He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar, the only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star." Katie's voiced had filled with more emotion then, and she would see the stars through a big hole in the roof. She gave a small smile.

"He's the song In the car, I keep singing don't know why I do. Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breath, and there he goes, so perfectly. The kinda flawless I wish I could be." Exactly. When Sam walks by its like magic. There he is. He's amazing, thats what Katie thought.

"She better hold him tight, give him all her love, look in though beautiful eyes, and oh she's lucky cause." Katie didn't realize that by now, small silent tears were sliding down her face. She thought about Sam's sparkly green eyes, but when she closed her eyes, blue eyes came to mind. Travis's eyes. Instead of opening her eyes, she kept them closed and continued to play, silently cry for Hades knows why.

As soon as the last chord faded into the darkness she heard clapping.

Clapping! Katie's eyes flew open and looked down.

"Bravo, bravo! You're pretty good for a girl who plays in secret." Travis said.

"Um.. shouldn't you be in the house?" Katie said, her voice shaking ever so slightly. She quickly wiped away the stupid tears.

"Well. I was looking for you." He said, while climbing up the ladder towards Katie.

"Why? Shouldn't you be making out with Fawn right about now?" Katie asked, not trying to hid the disgust in her words.

"The thing about that..." Travis started. "I didn't kiss Fawn, she kissed me. We were just flirting and talking like we always do and then, she kisses me. Pushes me right up against that wall and kisses me. And not to say I didn't enjoy it," Travis said, wiggling his eye brows and causing Katie to roll her eyes, trying not to smile. "but I don't really want to _be_ with her. You know? I just wanted to see you and make sure you weren't scared for life or anything." Katie looked at him, and saw he really meant it, then nodded slowly.

"So, that's that my dear Katie. Shall we go and get some sleep? We have a big test in Latin tomorrow."

"Oh no! I don't think I studied enough!" Katie started to fret but Travis shushed her.

"Wait, so, if you're being nice to me, and I'm being nice to you, does this make us friends?" Katie asked out of the blue.

"Why yes, I believe so. But this doesn't under any circumstance mean that I won't stop messing with you." He replied that smirk upon his face.

"Wouldn't dream of it." She said. He then helped Katie pick up the pillow and blanket while she carried the lantern and guitar. And they walked together to the house in a relaxed silence.


	9. Nine: Connections

**Hey guys...**

**So I haven't written in... forever.**

**So, sorry? Please don't hurt me!**

**I'm doing it now!**

**I'm writing!**

**I didn't stop!**

**Also, I am here to introduce you to the newest character of our gang: Sammy. She is the one from the contest I had earlier on in the story. Her real name is Samantha Grace Etter. But people call her Sam or Sammy. She is the twin of Sam, the boy Katie has a huge crush on. She...well, just read, and you'll find out. :)**

**Okay so here is the newest chapter of One More Time.**

**Thank you to all who reviewed. You're awesome.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned PJO. I really wish. **

"And that children, is why the American Revolution started." Miss. Hewish, Katie's History teacher was blabbing on and on about things that they all knew. The American Revolution? Please, they learned about that in 4th grade. Katie was even in a play about it.

Just then the bell rang. Loud and clear. Katie stood up and gathered her things. Then, as she was right about to exit the class room she heard her.

Samantha Etter.

The _Katie-Liked-To-Think-Of-Her-As_-_Evil-Even-If-She-Wasn__'__t_ twin of Sam. She was a cheerleader, with dark long brown hair and pretty eyes, green like Sam's. She didn't really mess with Katie much, in fact she was fairly nice, and she was only somewhat friends with Fawn, so it wasn't like she was at Katie's house all of the time. And Katie didn't hate her because, even though she was pretty, she couldn't have Sam. That would just be... disturbing to even think about it.

Sam, or Sammy as people called her, was walking into the classroom. Right to where Katie was.

"Hey Miss. Hewish, I had a question on the project," She started as she walked to the teachers desk, all of a sudden she tripped and fell.

Right into someones outstretched arms.

Travis.

Katie's eyes went wide and watched from the doorway as the scene played out before her eyes.

Sam looked up into Travis's eyes, and he looked down to hers. It was obvious to everyone in the room that there was an instant connection between the two. Katie felt her heart start to squeeze.

"Thanks." Sam said as he helped her stand up. "I'm Samantha, but you can call me Sam." She smiled and offered her hand.

"I'm Travis, but you can call me anything you want to." He winked and took her hand. Katie felt a surge of red hot anger as she saw the smile that passed between the two. Why? She didn't know. She had no reason to be angry, Sam was a nice girl. Travis deserved someone like her.

"Well, Travis, it was very nice to meet you. Maybe we could hang out some time?" She batted her eyelashes a bit.

"Sure thing. Here's my number." He wrote it down on a yellow post-it-note. Katie's father bought all of the demigods cell phones for their stay. They thought of it as something to help out in an emergency. Not like they got in emergencies often or anything like that. Only one time fighting 3 Hellhounds, 1 Giant and a nasty couple of Snake Women. Katie could never remember the correct name. Yep, no emergencies at _all_. Note the sarcasm.

Travis handed her his number, and she the same. They smiled one more time and then the bell rang and Travis headed to the door, still staring at Sam, and ran right into Katie, who fell down, and Travis fell down on top of her. Oh so very cliché.

"Oh! Get offa me Travis! I do NOT need this right now!" Katie tried to push him off but he was still somewhat dazed. "Seriously! Travis! Off! NOW!" Travis looked right into her eyes, his hair flopped in that way that makes you go crazy. His blue eyes shining with mischievousness.

"Oh? You don't like this position Katie dear? Any other girl would die to be pinned under me." Katie went beet red as Travis face came closer and closer to hers until, at last, he rolled of of her.

He stood up and offered her his hand, she grabbed it and stood on her own two feet. "Thanks." She said. "Um, we should probably go, we have Latin right now." She said and started to walk of. Travis walked beside her in silence.

"So, you and Sam huh?" She asked out of the blue.

"Yeah, you think she goes for my type?" He asked her.

"And your type would be...?" Katie asked, but regretted it soon after.

"Well, as you must know, the incredible handsome, funny, nice, sweet guy that you love to absolute death." He slung one arm over her shoulder. Believe it or not, the two had became actual, genuine, good friends over the past months. It was nearly Christmas now. Katie wondered what Travis would be doing for Christmas break.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure. Hey, you know Christmas is in 3 weeks, are you and Conner going to go see your mom or something?" She asked.

"Oh... no. I don't think so." Travis replied quickly.

"Okay.. well you're more than welcome to spend the Holidays with us. Joy is staying, but Hallie and Kayla are visiting their parents. But with all of the family, it is always cheery!" Katie said, with a fake smile.

"Listen, Katie, I know you hate your step-family and all, but they're not so bad." Travis had stopped and was leaning against some lockers. _Their_ lockers to be exact.

"No, they're terrible. Change of subject, why are you stopping. We got to get to Latin, the bell has already rang." She tried to tug him in the correct direction.

"Nuh uh Katie dear. I have a very important question for you." He said.

"Fine. What is it?" She answered, giving up on pulling him along.

"Have you ever skipped school?"


	10. Ten: Someone

**Hello my kind subjects. It is Queen Layla granting her kingdom with a new chapter. You are welcome.**

**And thanks to everyone who has reviewed and favorited and added my to their alerts. YOU guys are the reason I keep this sad sad story up. With out all that, I don't think I would. So thanks you guys. **

**~Layla **

**P.S: There has always been two things on this site. One was a contest, but I've already done that. (And might do it again.) And two was a "Song of the Chapter" Kinda thing. So, here's the song of the chapter for this one:**

"**Someone Like You" By Adele. (Love her!)**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Come On Conner. Just say it already.**

**Conner: No way! I refuse. **

**Me: What is the problem. Is wittle Conner afraid of embarrassing himself?**

**Conner: Maybe...**

**Me: I don't understand why. I mean, look, you're already in a purple fairy princess dress. **

**Conner: WHAT? No I'm not! Wait- how did that get on me?**

**Me: Now, do the disclaimer, or would you like some matching heels?**

**Conner: PinkGoesWithEverything does not own anything from PJO. Except for her own characters.**

**Me: And... **

**Conner: So *gulp* no "stealy stealy".**

**Me: Very good. Now carry on. **

**Conner: Aren't you gonna get this dress off of me first?**

**Me: *waves her magical wand threateningly***

**Conner: Um, I mean, good luck!**

**Me: That's what I thought.**

"Oh my god Travis! What if someone sees us! They'll know were skipping!" Katie was currently hiding behind a giant poster of an extremely hot guy from Abercrombie. Travis and Katie were in the towns only mall, where they had a strict no skipping rule. If someone caught you (and it was a small town after all), there could be "serious consequences" at school. Travis had "forced" Katie to come with him. She had never skipped school before, and she was so worried that the moment she stepped out into the open she would get caught.

"Katie. Seriously. Stop freaking. Nothing bad's gonna happen." Travis said. He took her hand in his and pulled her out from behind her hiding spot. "Now just act normal and don't bring attention to yourself."

Just as soon as he had said it, she tripped and fell.

"Katie. I said _not_ to bring attention to yourself!" He sighed and helped her up.

"Well I'm sorry. No need to be like that." She brushed herself off.

"Okay. you seriously need training in the etiquette of skipping school."

"Fancy words. Didn't know it was in your vocabulary." Katie retorted.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me Katie dear." He said with a smirk. "Now come on, lesson number one. Make it look like you have a purpose. You can't just be standing around, or be looking suspicious. It's kinda like a secret agent." He said with a giant goofy grin. "You have to have a coverup, a disguise. For example, you could pretend to be working here. Or off of your shift. Or you could pretend to be a girl who's mom is seriously sick and you need to find her medicine."

"You've got to be kidding me. No one is going to believe either of those." She said with a playful shove.

"Okay, what about looking like you're on a date?" He asked.

"With who!" She said, laughing.

"With me, of course. No one ever really bothers a couple, haven't you ever noticed that?" He said.

"Oh..." Katie said. She wasn't very sure about this, but, she decided to take a leap of faith. "Okay. So, how do we go on a "fake date"? She said, with actual air quotes. She smiled at him, thinking about how silly he looked at the moment. Katie took this second to really look at him. His hair had grown longer, his eyes were shining, and his grin was as goofy as it was sweet. She found herself stealing secret glances at him a lot. She didn't know why, but it just happened. Every time she looked, she found something new. Like last time she found that his mouth went up a little more to the right side when he smiled. Or that he had this small little freckle on the back of his neck. Tiny things that made her feel... some what closer to him. Even if it didn't. And then when some other girl goes up to him and flirted... it made her wan't to scream. "He's MY FRIEND. NOT YOUR'S. HOW DARE YOU!." To the girls, and then a meager "How could you?" to Travis. She just didn't get how he could flirt around with all those other bimbos, but treated her like she was "just one of the guys". At the time, she hated it, but at others, when it was just them two, hanging out, being together, she was happy. She didn't know what was going on with her feelings. And Katie _hated_ not knowing things.

"Well, first, take my hand." Katie took his outstretched hand in hers. "Now, get closer." He said, as he put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. But he didn't take it away, he left it there. "Now get your but moving and act like you're having the time of your life, which, I know you are." He smirked down at her, and she blushed, but she was also amazed again by the height difference. He pulled her out into the mall and started laughing.

"Katie, you're just too funny. How did I ever get a girl like you?" He said, while pulling her along. He put his face by her cheek, as if to kiss her, but then he whispered "See that mall cop over there? He just gave us a glance, then walked away. Told you I was a genius." He said, then gave her a small peck on the cheek and straightened up.

Then it was Katie's turn, she wasn't gonna let him have _all_the fun in this fake relationship. "Travis, please, how was I the one who got you?" She said, batting her eyelashes at him. She knew he knew she was fooling around, being the way the two best friends were, but there was truth behind her words. She meant "Will I ever get someone like you?" Because Katie had decided that she wanted someone like Travis. And who was almost exactly like him? No, not Conner. Sam. Yes Sam, yeah, she was still going after him. She was lost in love. She was blind to her real feelings, all of those things screaming at her that the right person was standing right in front of her. Looking into her eyes. Trying to see what was behind them. Trying to see what she was hiding, even if she didn't know she was hiding it.

Then Travis did something completely unexpected.

He kissed her.

Yes, he kissed her. Don't look so surprised, we all knew it was going to happen sooner or later. The funny thing is, that Katie, who was trying so hard to get Sam, kissed him back. She ran her fingers trough his hair, and pulled him in deep. She couldn't help herself, she knew that this was Travis. Freaking. Stoll. Boy who has tormented her for at least half of her life, school hottie, and recently her best friend. Why she was kissing him? She didn't know. There was just something inside her telling her that it was right. That this is what was supposed to be. Destiny. Fate. The stars. The gods. Whatever it was, she listened. And she listened good.

Just then Travis stopped. Stopped right there and looked at her with a shocked face. Surprised at what they had just done. Katie's faced probably mirrored his exactly, but his was quickly wiped off, and was replaced with that familiar smirk. A small flame of hope erupted in her heart. She thought that maybe this was it. This was who she was supposed to be with. And then he said "Did you see that lady too? She was coming right over to us, about to tell us off. Great quick thinking." He smirked again, and took her hand, leading her to the food court.

And just as soon as it came, the small little flame of hope vanished.


	11. Eleven: Memories

**Here's another chapter my friends! I have finals right around now, and I keep finishing my test early, with another hour or so to go. So I finally have time to write! Yay! This is like a gift, even if I don't get a good grade on the final, at least I was able to write another chapter. So, everyone. Please enjoy this next part of the Adventures of Katie and Travis! **

**Wait, what? It's not CALLED THAT? WHAT IS THIS? Oh, I did it. **

**Oops. Sorry. :)**

**Also, this chapter is to fulfill your desires of Conner and Katie friendship action. **

**You're welcome. :P**

**~Layla**

**Disclaimer: Just saying that if I were the amazing author of PJO, then I would have the guts and smarticles to be able to write my own book. but, alas, I do not.**

**Song of the Chapter: "Get It Right" By Glee Cast (Sorry if you don't like them, I like the song.)**

Katie woke up on saturday, tired and worn out. She had been working on studying and studying and studying her tiny little butt off (for Katie was quite small) for her finals. Yes finals, or midterms, or whatever the heck you wanted to call them, but that's what they were. The tests that were designed to torture and drive students insane before Christmas break. But Katie couldn't concentrate very well. She was still thinking over and over about the _thing_. Yes, the _thing_. With Travis, and her, and kissing.

Even though that was over a week ago, she still felt like it was yesterday. Why couldn't she just forget about it? She didn't know. It was just a kiss, right? Nothing special. Oh but it was. At least, she felt like it was. She didn't know about Travis, but she doubted he thought anything of it. So she went on as if nothing happened, on the outside. On the inside, she couldn't stop thinking about it. It was just all so...much.

"KATIE!" Joy yelled up the stairs, but Katie was just so tired she refused to answer. "Katie?" She heard Joy yell again, this time with more questioning in her voice. Finally, Joy just sighed and sent the closest person up the stairs to get her, which happened to be Conner. Conner wailed, saying that this was unfair, but Katie heard Joy just push him up the stairs jokingly. Katie thought she heard something in her voice, and then she came to a realization, that Joy like Conner. Joy liked Conner! Joy had always had a hard time trusting guys, she didn't trust love, but Katie was sure of it. Completely sure.

Just then Conner opened her door, "Katie!" He shouted. "Get your butt up and moving. Breakfast is ready." Then he stepped into her room, and started to mess with all of her things. you know that time when someone is in your room while your still groggy? Yeah, not the best feeling in the world. "Trav- Conner, What the heck are you doing in my room! Don't touch that!" She jumped out of bed and grabbed the tiny, golden, music box out of his hands and cradled it. She gave Conner a glare.

"Whats so special about a music box?" He asked, shoving his hand in his pajama pants pockets. They were blue and striped. He was wearing a yellow t-shirt. Conner was very good looking as well as Travis, but he was younger than her. That would just be... no. Just no. Joy could have him, she was his age as well.

"It's just that, well, my mom gave it to my dad, to give it to me, when I was a baby." She said, turning around, her face read with embarrassment. Even though Conner was one of her good friends. She sat down on her bed, holding the music box, and rubbing the space where her name was engraved on it. _Kathryn__Rose__Gardner._The music box was small, just able to fit in a pair of cupped hands. It was oval shaped and gold, although it was worn down from holding it. Suddenly, memories started flooding back. Her dad building the slide and club house in the backyard. Learning how to ride her bike, and how when she fell and scraped her knee, her dad was caring and put a bandaid on it. Then he sang a little song _ "__I__'__m__here,__you__'__ll__see,__that__I__love__you,__and__you__love__me.__"_ but then things started to change. He meet _the__stepmother_. The devil spawn. She just couldn't believe how things had changed so quickly, with all the new kids, and how now she and her father don't have the connection anymore.

And she missed that. The one thing that was constant. But now it was almost gone.

She started to silently cry, she felt stupid crying like that in front of Conner, but she did anyway. he sat down next to her on the bed, and hugged her. "Come on Katie, don't cry, it's fine...what ever you're crying about." He said, with a forced chuckle. Katie laughed and hugged him back. "Thanks Conner, I'm sorry we haven't been able to hang out as much while you were here. It's just that so much is happening, and I have so much to do and-"

Conner cut her off. "Shush Katie, moment's over. But of course, you and me, and Joy, and Travis, and Hallie, and Kayla, movies and Pizza tonight. Got it?" He said with a smirk that was close, but not exactly the same as Travis's.

"Got it. Now, come on, I'm starving, let's go downstairs." Katie said and gave Conner one more hug just as someone was opening the door "Come on Katie you nee- Oh." Travis stopped himself. Conner looked at his brother, and some sort of conversation went on between the two, that Katie had no idea what they were saying. Then Travis smiled and they heard a voice shout from down stairs. "GUYS! WE ARE WAITING FOR YOU. GET DOWN HERE." Kayla shouted.

"Oh goodness fudge muffins. We better get going." Conner said, rushed out the door. Travis held the door open as KAtie walked out and then, together, the two went down the stairs and to the breakfast table that was piled and steaming with bacon, and pancakes, and waffles, and fruit (because as Fawn insisted, that waffles and pancakes were not good for her figure.) Travis, Katie, and Conner took the last three seats and grabbed hands with everyone else around the table. This was at least one thing that Katie's father insisted on. Saying grace.

Once the were finished and everyone had enough food to fill themselves to the brim, the conversations started. "So, Steven, how's your spanish class going?" Between the family, and "Oh my gosh. Did you see that boy in Drama today?" Between Kayla and Hallie and Joy. Katie just looked around the table and decided to eat, not talk. She analyzed everyone, and then for the first time she realized how lucky she was that she had all of her friends here for the year, they sometimes made things harder, but a lot of the ties, it made things a whole lot easier. And for once, she wasn't worrying.


	12. Twelve: Dares

Hi everyone. So I haven't updated in months, and right now I am kinda going through a rough time. But I thought, I have a bunch of time to write, so I should. So here you guys go. Another chapter. It's kinda a filler at the beginning, but I guess it is longer than most of the chapters. :/ Also, some people have been kind enough to point out some mistakes and give me some tips. You guys know who you are. Thank you. :)

Hope you enjoy!

~Layla

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. Ha, that rhymes!

Song of the Chapter: "Your Love Is a Song" Switchfoot ( I love them so much.)

It was Saturday afternoon, and Katie had been missing almost all day. Ever since she woke up and had that little scene with Conner, she had been pushing her frustration away. She had been happy at breakfast, until Fawn said something that Katie would not repeat.

And instead of exploding at Fawn, she counted to ten and asked to be excused. She had been missing ever since.

She was sitting by her roof-top garden. Not gardening, since it was chilly (although not snowing), just sitting. And thinking. You could get to it through a some-what secret staircase from the third floor. Only her dad knew about it. But that was fine. It was her hiding place, her sanctuary. Where she disappeared to when no one knew where she had gone. Except her father.

Sometimes she went to the barn, like that one time before. She liked playing her guitar in there, because of the sound sort of echoing around the large wooden building. It didn't happen up here. And definitely when the wind was blowing, the sound just got carried away. She's tried countless times, but just kept going to the barn loft.

Katie was lost in her thoughts, when she heard footsteps behind her. She sat as still as she could. Waiting.

"So, this is where you've been hiding." Travis voice echoed on the roof, and reached Katie's ears. She shivered. Wether it was from the chilly wind or from hearing another voice, she didn't know.

"Hey Travis." Katie said, slowly turning around.

"Oh. Hey. Yeah. You don't sound to glad to see me." He said with his famous smirk. He pushed up off of the door pane he was leaning against and came to sit beside Katie on her blanket. "So, what have you been doing all day?"

"None of your business." Katie snapped.

"Okay, no need to attack. I thought you grew out of that bad habit." Travis said, holding his hands up in surrender.

"I'm sorry," Katie groaned. "It's just. Ugh, I'm so confused and frustrated. I really don't know what's going on." Katie poured out.

"Confused, frustrated about what?"

"Life. In general. Stuff. School. My family. Stuff." Katie replied.

"Well that totally helps me know what is actually going on." Travis said, while leaning back with his arms.

Katie's heart did a little leap. Did he know? Could he tell that she was still thinking about that confusing day with the kiss? She couldn't tell what he was thinking about. How could he see what she was thinking? She decided to just push it all away. Don't think about it and it won't ever come up again. She told herself.

"So. In an hour or so, we're all gonna have that movie night slash party slash hang out thing you and Connor cooked up. They told me to go and find you to tell you to get ready. And alas, I think you are not ready." He looked her up and down. Then started to laugh.

"What?" Katie snapped. "Why are you laughing? What's wrong?" She frowned, and then proceeded to look herself over to see what the problem was.

"Nothing- hah, no nothin-" Travis started to have a laughing fit.

"Seriously! What is it!" Katie shoved him from the side.

"No, no no- it's fine." Travis couldn't stop cracking up.

So Katie punched him in the arm.

That shut Travis up. "Ow. You punch hard for a girl." He said, rubbing his arm. "But I know I am a whole lot stronger than you." He said, starting to get up.

"Oh, so you think?" Katie said, then jumped on top of his back right when he was about to go down the stairs.

"Well, now you're just asking for it." Travis hoisted Katie on his back and with long strides leaped down the stairs. They bursted through the secret door and then into the hallway in a serious of laughter and flying limbs. And right in front of Katie's father.

"Oh, hi daddy." Katie said, standing up and away from Travis, who was looking quite devilish at the moment.

"Hey Katie Kat. Are you gonna get ready for tonight? Your friends are trying to plan it out." He said, eyeing Travis.

"Yeah daddy. Just let me take a quick shower." She said. She got on her tippy toes and gave her father a kiss on the cheek. She had decided that she should try and fix her relationship with her father herself. She was taking her life into her own hands.

She then entered her room and closed her door. She picked out some jeans and a long sleeved navy blue shirt that flowed somewhat. Then she jumped into the shower. For a moment she just let the hot water run over her cool skin, thinking about how she seemed to be only doing that now-a-days. Thinking. About so many things. It got overwhelming sometimes. She shook her head and rinsed. finishing her shower up.

Getting out though was interesting. As she had her furry green robe wrapped around her, she started to use a hair dryer to dry her hair, when all of a sudden it died. So did the lights. Katie didn't know what was happening, but she though the power went out. She started to climb down the stairs calling out for her dad.

"Dad! Dad! Did the power go out?" She asked from the middle of the stair case.

"Katie? Is that you? Of course it is. Yes, the power went out. I don't know why..." her father replied.

"Alright." Katie said then went back up the stairs. She finished drying her hair with a towel and brushed out the slight curls. Then someone knocked at her door.

"Come in!" She called from the bathroom.

"Hey Katie I just wanted to let you know that instead of watching movie 'cause the powers out were gonna be in the barn and- you're in a robe." Conner said.

"Why thank you captain obvious. As if I didn't know that."

"You're welcome sergeant sarcasm."

"Funny."

"I try my best. So what I was saying was that instead of watching a movie cause of the power we're gonna meet in the barn. Okay?"

"Yeah, sure thing." Conner saluted and walked out shutting the door behind him.

Katie had to rush to get dressed. She pulled on some skinny jeans and her favorite gray t-shirt. She threw a large, navy hoodie over that and tied up her black converse high tops.

Nothing extremly special. It's not like she was dressing to impress or anything.

She grabbed some blankets and pillows, and glanced out the window. There were lights in the barn loft. Katie guessed they were lamps or flashlight

As she was making her way out from the kitchen door and across the yard to the barn with some snack bags and the blankets and pillows she heard a high pitched squeel.

"KATIEEEE!" Daria exlcamied running towards Katie as she had just gotten out of her car from the long gravel driveway.

"Daria!" Said Katie, "You're here!" She was somewhat surprised.

"Oh, Travis invited me." Daria waved it off like it was unimportant. "Here let me take some of this." She grabbed a few things out of Katies arms. "It looks like everyones already up there." She said, directing to the window of the barn loft, which was glowing in the fading light, with her chin.

Katie smiled over at her friend. It was good she was here.

When they finally got up to the loft everyone was already situated around the center piece which was a couple of large glowing some empty bowls begging to be filled with the chips Katie was holding.

Everyone was already chatting with each other and laughing or playing some sort of little hand games.

"AH! I GOT YOU AGAIN! I WIN!" Joy shouted as she slapped Hallies hand triumphantly, Kayla was laughing hysterically next to them along with Conner who was apparently telling her of a time when he pranked Chiron. And then had to spend two weeks cleaning the boy AND girl bathrooms. He didn't spend too much detail on the punishment more than the actual prank, which he was proud of.

As Katie sat down, she noticed Travis sitting with... Sam? The two were leaning close together talking quietly, but when he noticed Katie sitting down, he awkwardly cleared his throat and said "Ok, who wants to play..." an evil grin lit up his face. "truth or dare?"

"Truth or dare? What are you five?" Hallie joked.

"Yes." Travis said in all seriousness.

"Ok ok. Me first." Sam smiled next to him. "Travis. Truth or dare?" She asked.

"Hm... dare." He said his eyes lighting up with mischeif.

"Ok. I dare you to..." She looked around to get an idea. "To go out on the field and scream "I STILL WET THE BED" at the top of your lungs." She said with a smirk. Everyone started to laugh, maybe Sam wasn't terrible after all.

"Alright, let's go." Travis slid down the ladder and ran outside to the middle of the large green field which was pitch dark and screamed, at the top of his lungs "I STILL WET THE BED!".

Oh Travis Stoll. What will we do with you?

He ran back up to the rest of the gang, and plopped back down next to Sam. "Me now. Katie." He said, positioning himself in her direction. "Truth or dare."

He stared her down, as if expecting her to pick truth the easy way out. He had on a smirk that read, you wont do it. And something made Katie want to slap that infuriatingly beautiful sarcastic smile off and prove him wrong. "Dare." She answerd.

"Sing."

"What?" She shrieked.

"Sing. Right now. You're good, It shouldn't be a problem." He smiled big. He had her in his trap. It was just like any other of his pranks. He planned it out carefully.

Katie was reeling. Sure these were her friends but friends or not didn't change the fact that she probably would die of embarassment and her tombstone would be "R.I.P Katie Gardner, who literally died of stage fright." And then she would be embarassed in the after life too.

"No."

"Come on you choose dare. You have to!" Conner introuded. Katie snapped her head around and looked at Conner with a glare that said you don't shut up now you're gonna be sooo sorry.

"I have no music." Was her only reply, praying it would get her out of humilliation.

"Oh don't worry, I have your guitar!" Travis said with glee.

"Katie you play guitar?" Joy asked. "Why didn't I know this!" Joy hated to be out of a secret. Even if it wasn't an important one.

"You planned this whole thing didn't you." Katie directed to Travis while snatching her guitar out his clutches and across Sam who looked at her with a small smile that seemed like she was trying to encourage her.

"Oh, you know me so well." He said mockingly, hand over his heart. "Now lets going, other people need their turn."

"Like me!" Conner exclaimed. Daria punched him in the arm.

"Fine." Katie took up the guitar and started to sing.

"Twinkle twinkle little star..." Katie strummed and sang awfully.

"NO! I real song." Hallie cried.

"Come on guys. I did sing!" Katie tried to reason.

"Real song! Real song! Real song!" They all started to chant.

"Guys, you're being really immature."

"We know!" Joy shouted.

"Please guys, cut it out."

"Real song! Real song!"

"SHUT UP and I'll sing. For real." She shouted in defeat. They all cheered.

She sat as she tried to think of a song to play, and then it hit her. No reason for it, but she knew what she wanted to play.

Katie tried to hide her shaking hands as she started to make the first chord and cleared her throat. It was only one song and they were her friends. They wouldn't judge her.

Well her friends and Sam at least.

I hear you breathing in, another day begins.

The stars are falling out, my dreams are fading now... fading out.

She closed her eyes and let the song take over her. Let it consume her. She didn't care what anyone thought anymore. Sh had to do this, she had to get over some petty fear. And she was going to sing her heart out for it.

I've been keeping my eyes, wide, open...

I've been keeping my eyes, wide, open...

Oh your love is a symphony, running through me, all around me...

Oh your love is a melody, underneath me, running to me...

Your love is a song...

She continued to sing, strumming and allowing the music to make it's presence.

Everyone was quiet when she finished. She looked up to see everyone staring at her, and she wasn't that surprised to be honest. She had jitters, but she wasn't stock frightend anymore.

She was cured.

"Katie... why were you hiding such a voice?" Kayla exploded. "You're amazing!" Hallie nodded next to her.

Katie smiled graciously. "Thanks but... I don't know. I guess I was always afraid of people judging me." She tried to explain.

"Well maybe if you branched off more and weren't so controlling, yellful, hitful, and motherly you might make some friends." Conner muttered.

"Conner, half of your sentence weren't even real words." Joy nudged him on the shoulder endearingly.

"I'm a special child."

"Katie, with a voice like that, you could get far." Sam spoke up. Katie had forgotten she was even there.

"Thanks..." Katie said.

"Tell you what. My dad manages the coffe shop in town, we have these singing nights the third friday in a month. When you enter, you enter this competition thats with the rest of this chain all over the country. At the end of this year, I think, the finalist of the coffe house, which is something like they vote each time and you either get moved foward or out, enter the final with the rest of the competition. I haven't really been on those firdays because I work there too, but my brother's worked a couple of them. You know him right?" She asked.

Does she ever.

"There's a hefty entrance fee but, I'm pretty sure I could get you a discount or something. I don't know what the over all prize is exactly but I'm guessing it's really good for something big like this. You should try." She smiled at Katie.

Katie sat, debating if she should even try. She never thought she could sig infront of people, but she just did. And they all believed in her. Why would it hurt to try? Sure there was rejection, public humilliation, and the chance she might not be able to show her face ever again but why not. She glanced over at Travis, the master mind of this whole plan, and he was gazing at her with... pride? That's what she thought it was. Pride. Either he was proud of her (which she kinda doubted) or in just his plan working. Probably the latter. But he nodded at her, as if he knew exactly what she was thinking and encouraged her to take the leap of faith.

She smiled at him and faced Sam. "Count me in."

The girls cheered and Conner shouted "I GET 50% OF ALL YOUR EARNINGS WHEN YOU MAKE IT TO THE BIG TIME!"

"Oh shut up!" Daria and Joy shouted back. Then fell into a fit of giggles.

Later on they were all laughing and jabbering, their game of truth or dare left forgotten, when all of a sudden they heard loud howls in the distance. The demigods all glanced at each other with a knowing look.

Hellhounds. They thought.


	13. Authors Note: So Um Hi

Oh. Hi.

So um, yeah. Well, I don't know what to say except hola I have returned unto you. I know it's been a while, and I left you with pretty much nothing, but I had a lot going on. Like, a lot. And I just seemed to get overwhelmed, and I guess I lost my muse for this story which really really sucked. But randomly, today in chemistry when i was listening to my iPod and sleeping as I do every class, my favorite song came on. I don't know why it's still my favorite song after all these years, but it just spoke to me, and I found myself finishing the chapter. I suppose you can say i've found it again, or it found me or whatever, but i really do apologize for just falling off the edge of the earth. I do hope you'll forgive me and welcome me back with open arms, because i've really missed this. This story, these characters, and especially you guys. So slowly, it's forming in my head where I want this to go, and it's with my pleasure, that I say the story will go on!

I love ya'll I really do. Thanks to everyone who kept reading and reviewing and didn't give up on me. I really appreciate it. Don't think you went unnoticed, I saw your reviews and I thought 'how on earth could someone like this crap'. But I guess now I have something I'm semi glad about. I hope you enjoy. :)

~Layla


	14. Thirteen: Devils

**Well hello my lovelies. **

**If you haven't could you please take a second to read my authors note, but if you don't want to haha yes of course don't. I just didn't want to type an essay here. Well, I guess I'm back, and to everyone who is still interesting, I am so sorry :( And to newcomers, welcome! I'm really happy and super excited to be writing again, and I don't know but I think my style has changed a bit. Anywho, please, enjoy reading and critic. **

**~Layla**

**Disclaimer: Yeah I have no creative things for this anymore I no own PJO woo~**

**Song of The Chapter: "Seven Devils" By Florence + The Machine (perfect song is perfect.) **

"Woah, wolves? We have wolves around here?" Daria piped up, looking somewhat startled.

The Demigods quickly agreed with one glance that they had to get the mortals out of there. And fast.

"Ok, well I'm just exhausted. I need some sleep." Conner said, and the others voiced their agreement, playing along. Travis sat up quickly and rushed Sam to get up. Katie and the others followed them.

"Will you be ok getting home in the dark?" Travis asked Sam concerned.

"I'll be fine." She smiled and started to gather her things. The rest of the teens quickly grabbed their belongings and filed down the ladder to the yard.

"I guess that's my que to leave." Daria said as she hugged Katie and the other then walked over to her waiting car. "Bye guys!" Daria yelled from the drivers seat. "See you on monday!" Katie waved her off as she backed out the long drive way, but she was anxious to get Sam out of the area as well incase a fight proceeded.

Sam was starting the ignition in her car when Travis leaned into the open window.

"Travis, thanks. I had a good time." She smiled warmly at him and beckoned for him to lean in closer and she whispered something in his ear.

"Woo hoo!" Conner whistled. "Looks like Travis has got a laaaaddddyyy friendddd!" He sang from the small circle that the demigods had made on the grass. Katie spun around, and sure enough, Sam was kissing Travis goodbye on the cheek.

Katie felt her own cheeks getting warm as she refaced her friends. _Enough of that_ she chided herself _you have more important things to think of than a boy, who may I say doesn't even like you? You're just friends, that's all, be happy you have that._

She heard Sams car pull out and drive away as Travis walked back to the group. They could all hear the howls getting frighteningly louder each minute. A fight would be upon them soon.

"Ok, does everyone have some sort of weapon?" Conner asked as they made their way back to the house. "I mean, I have the spares."

They all nodded. Kayla had some sort of bracelet thing that turned into a... well a mirror. Not much of a weapon, but Kayla insisted that any monster that was hit by the reflection of the mirror was instantly trapped inside forever. "It was a gift from mom." She explained as they walked through the front door. "To keep me safe, _and_ to always have a mirror with me."

Aphrodite's.

Joy had a bow and arrow under her bed and Hallie had her magic, while Conner had a dagger. He was quick on his feet and sneaky, he was able to get in and smash the monsters closer to them. It was a skill Katie would have liked to have.

Katie had her... where was her sword? She looked under her bed. It wasn't there. She looked behind her door. It wasn't there. She looked everywhere in her room and still couldn't find it.

She started to panic.

She tried to reason with herself. _You'll be fine. Just go up to the attic and get a spare. Quickly._ She heard the howls growing louder. She wondered what the mortals would be thinking now. Her heart started to race somewhat faster, her mind going into battle mode.

But of course they couldn't pass the trees and onto their land. Before Chiron had left, he had set a hedge of protection around the farm.

But that didn't mean any of the other mortals in her small town were safe. Hellhounds would go after anything in their path. Except Mrs. O'Leary of course. It was the demigods duty to slay the menaces that were threatening to attack the weaker species aka mortals. And the rest of the Demigods knew they had to go out and fight.

Running down from the attic with new sword in hand she met up with the rest of the gang. Hallie had already warned her father to lock the doors and keep the children inside. The hellhounds weren't supposed to be able to get inside the boarders, but it was for safe measures.

They gathered again on the field, and Katie glanced around. All her friends were staring at her expectantly, but she didn't know what to do. Sure, she had been called bossy and nosey and that she ordered too many people around, but this was different. This was her putting other peoples lives, her friends, on the line. She didn't want that kind of responsibility.

Just then, Travis rushed back out, joining them, a sword strapped to his side looking like a larger versions of Katie's. They all stood in the quiet night, besides the occasional bloodthirsty howl of a hellhound of course. Katie cleared her throat, she had no clue what to say, racking her brain for a game plan. She usually liked being in charge, taking things into her own hands which some people would call a bad habit or so, but this was something she would gladly pass on.

With a breath, she straightened her minimal armor and twisted her sword a bit on her side. She glanced at Travis, the person she used to believe she would hate forever, who had so quickly became her best friend.

_Is he my best friend?_ She asked herself, unsure of the possibility. _He's just a friend. _Her mind answered for her. She shook her head quickly, to clear her thoughts. But she was suddenly struck with an idea as Travis flashed her one of his famous grins. It instantly made her feel better, despite the grim circumstance. Seven Demigods against Zeus knows how many Hellhounds. It was completely unnatural for there to be this many. But then again, nothing was normal anymore. She couldn't help herself, and had to grin back before turning with her head held high to her friends.

"Ok guys, I have a plan."

It was dark. More than dark really, the Demigods could hardly see in front of them. Branches were in the way, roots shot out to trip them, and the only light source was coming from the stars and moon above. Katie slowly drew out her short sword, holding it by her side strategically. She had tried to study every fighting technique known to Camp Half Blood, but almost everyone knows Demeter's aren't the fighting type. But Katie was... different somehow, and no one quite knew why.

Although she wasn't any Athenian, Chiron still tried to teach her everything she knew. She had practiced constantly, and worked hard, but that still counted for nothing when she was shaking like a leaf. She willed herself to stop, trying to steady the glowing celestial bronze weapon's light onto the ground, even though every time she heard a sound she wanted to bolt out of the forest.

This was her life. This is what they did. She fought in the Great Titan War, along with the other 'heroes' or so they've been getting called. She could deal with this, no problem.

She felt a hand touch her shoulder. "You ok?" Haliee whispered to her.

Katie swallowed and nodded. "I'll be fine. We can do this, what's a couple of hellhounds to us?" She tried to laugh lightly but silently, and braved a fake smile.

"You know, once we get done with all this," Kayla added as she creeped up and joined the girls. "I could really go for some Starbucks."

"I'm so with you on that." Joy chimed in, her voice soft, but she was brushing off the dirt that had attached itself to her arms and hands when she had fallen but caught herself earlier.

Katie chuckled quietly, slowly letting some tension fall. She was still alert though, scanning her surroundings and listening to the sound of anything and everything.

She swiftly glanced back behind her, and saw Conner and Travis in a silent argument. Stares and hand gestures were included. Conner hissed at his brother, using large gestures to express himself. Obviously, he was quite worked up.

"Guys." Katie snapped at them, her eyes wide. "Cut it out." They both looked at her, instantly embarrassed, and proceeded to shoot daggers at one another with their eyes. Conner more than Travis, who took a lazy look and shook his head at his brother.

Soon they made their way over to the girls, cursing at the trees as they slithered their way through.

"Alright." Travis came up right behind Katie, his hushed voice echoing in her ear. "So when do we strike?"

Katie shivered in the cool night. "We wait till they hit the clearing." She started, after going through this plan in her mind multiple times, praying it would work. "Which is about... 50 ft that way." She pointed to the left. "Then, we surround them." She turned back towards her friends. "But stay as close to the edge as you can. Pick off the weak ones, at the back and the ones nearer to you. Joy," She faced her sister. "I'll need you to stay in the woods. Run around the perimeter, shoot them off one by one but keep moving. We don't need them coming after you." Joy nodded in conformation, looking a bit grim as the howls were almost upon them.

Katie rushed on as she turned to Kayla. "Kay, you use your... uh mirror." She felt strange talking about it as a weapon. "To snatch up any that might go astray." Kayla gave her the ok sign with one sharp head nod, as she still attempted to pick leafs out of her hair.

Katie then gave Haliee a small sly smile as she turned to face the daughter of Hecate. "Haliee, work your magic."

Hailee wiggled her fingers, holding all the power she needed.

"So what do I get to do?" Conner asked hopping around slashing his dagger. Katie placed her hands on his shoulders to settle him and force him to stand still.

"You," She said. "Get to run the operation." She looked him in the eye. "I need you to go in there, and find the powerful ones. Haliee?" She stepped away. "Can you stick him with the protection and invisibility spell?"

Conners eyes grew wide. "Do I get to be the invisible man?" He whispered in awe.

"Oh yeah. Very important." Katie nodded fervently.

"Sweet." Conner said gleefully, as if he wasn't about to risk his life. He walked over towards Haliee who did her work.

Travis then came over towards her. "And me?" He asked quietly, his eyes bright even in the dark.

She looked at him, and then tore her gaze away. "You, need to go down there on the opposite side. I'm staying here, but we need to keep it closed off." She glanced back at him to see that he understood, and all she got was a small smile that caused her heart to catch in her throat. He then walked off towards his post.

Slowly the rest of the friends moved to their respective places, ready to take down the threat that was invading her home. Their home.

Minutes, hours, seconds, she couldn't tell how much time had passed. But she stayed at her post. Cold, and in the dark, she winced as she heard the howls and the growls coming from the clearing as her friends did their job. She clutched the hilt of her sword, waiting, watching, making sure to keep her eyes peeled for rouge hellhounds.

They never _never _roamed in this large of a pack. And somewhere behind the adrenaline and fear pumping, her brain was screaming it was unnatural. That something was horribly wrong. She stayed crouched at the base of the tree though, ready for anything as her mind whirled. She knew she couldn't lose her focus in the middle of a life or death situation.

That's when she heard the scream. It pierced the air like an arrow and struck Katie.

Kayla.

Her eyes flashed open as she stood straight up, her ears open waiting for it again. It had grown quieter, the darkness engulfing her as she peered to her right when she heard it a second time. But higher, and further away. Most definitely not the same one as before.

Joy.

Her heart started to pound as she tried to force herself to move, but then a third scream hit her. Lower and towards her left.

Conner.

She whipped her head around at the alarming sound of rustling brush coming from behind her. Holding her sword in positing in front, prepared, she felt terribly alone. Expecting the worst, she felt completely unprepared. The worst?

She was frightened.

Who was she? To think she was strong and powerful. That she could handle herself, while more and more screams and shouts and commotion reached her ears from all around. Overpowering, clouding her thoughts, causing her to shatter. The tip of her weapon dipping slightly towards the ground as her arms shook.

The next thing she knew, she was staring up into the fiery red eyes of a massive hellhound, sauntering over towards her. Silent, powerful, and fearsomely large. She felt herself frozen under the intensity. Her feet glued to it's spot, and her sword fallen to her side.

Slowly trying to back away, her body screaming at her to run, her eyes never left the piercing red ones bearing into her soul. Her heart in her throat, no screams escaping, shaking, terrified, sure that it was the end, she found herself tripping over a root and fell backwards. Her head hitting a large rock with a sickening thud.

Her eyelids fluttered as the black veil closed over her mind as she slowly drifted and became as good as dead to the world. All other sounds, screams, metal on metal, commotion, even a whisper, until only one voice remained.

_"Run, you foolish girl, for you will shatter to them to ruins."_


	15. Fourteen: Questions

**Hello friends I am here with a new and very deserved chapter. This is somewhat short because I just wanted to get something in that would force me to start writing this thing that I started three summers ago, and seem to try to revive each summer. Which makes me a bad person. Well, I guess A for effort, right? I'm really sorry guys but my sorries don't really count for much anymore since I've apologized so much well I just wanted to send a shout out to Books are Gold. Yesterday, for some random reason I came on and went to see the reviews, and well I read hers. I don't know why but it pushed me to try at least once more. So here I am. Thank you kindly you lovely people you and again sorry but here you go. **

**- Layla**

**Yeah you know I don't own PJO, I know I don't know PJO, Rick knows I don't own PJO, I don't know why I keep saying I don't own it since it is a fan site but well you get the picture.**

Ω

Dark. That's the one thing she could remember, along with the chilling warning sent by a whisper. Ruins. That's what they'd become. That's what she'd make them.

All this rushed at her as Katie sat up quickly, her eyes flashing open. She was tucked neatly into her bed, the curtains wide open allowing light to flood the room. Confused and slightly on guard, she slowly slipped out of bed, a water soaked cloth she hadn't noticed before sliding off and hitting the wood floor with a light splat. She glanced down to find herself in a comfy pair of sweats and a T-Shirt, as well as clean, with no memory of how she got that way. Turning around she noticed she was alone, and straining her ears she was met by a silent house, minus the rummaging that was no doubt coming from the kitchen.

A bit freaked out she walked out of her bedroom and silently went down the large, carpeted, staircase. Two floors later, she entered the large foyer with the family room on the left, and the large dining room to the right, with the kitchen down the hall, where noises were still echoing from. So she made her way towards them, only to be met by a frantic watched him, puzzled, as he shuffled through the pantry. As to what he was looking for she hadn't a clue, but curious, she did as anyone would. Asked.

"Connor, what exactly are you doing?" She simply said with an almost amused expression.

With a small jump, the surprised Connor twirled around, eyes wide, and the pasta box in his hand moments ago was now across the room. "Katie!" He exclaimed. "You're alive-awake. Same difference." He came over to her and handed her another pasta box, that she stared at, confused.

"I uh..." She started. "I don't know what happened." Her brows furrowed as she watched him, and decided to move closer to this little mission of his. "What happened Connor?" Her voice almost strict as before.

"You- uh you passed out or something. We found you unconscious, well Kayla heard you scream. You had a nasty head wound there too, but a little ambrosia and nectar fixed it up. Your dad was going crazy." His eyes wandered a bit, almost worriedly as he returned what he had taken from the pantry. "At first... well we thought you might have been, ya know. Gone." He looked up at her from where he stood. "It wasn't pretty."

Katie stood, motionless and confused, trying to put together the scattered puzzle pieces and fragments of memories. And as if someone had plugged something in, it all came back in a rush that she even stumbled backwards.

The hellhound, the screams of her friends, her heart racing, and the voice.

A woman's voice. Cunning, and calming, but even caused her to shiver as it echoed in her mind. _Ruins, _she had warned. They'd just be ruined.

She shook her head, and placed a hand to it with her eyes clenched shut trying to block it out. Connor rushed forward worried, putting a hand on the small of her back and giving her a helping hand. "Katie?" He said softly. "You okay there?" Shaking her head yes, she opened her eyes and gave him a small but reassuring smile. "Yeah, no I'm fine. I'm fine." Was all she managed to say. "I just need to sit down."

He gave her a skeptical look, but moved towards the back kitchen door. "All right... I'm just gonna get the others. They'd want to know if you're up. They were really worried. We all were." And with one last look he slipped out the glass door and rounded the corner out of sight, which left Katie alone with her thoughts.

How long had she been practically gone? And what had happened after she blacked out? She hoped the job was done safely and clean, which she suspected as Connor only seemed to be jumpy while telling her about her mess up, that it had gone all right. Well, as well as monster slaying can be.

She lost track of her thoughts, letting them wonder. To the date, the time, what her family had been doing, and her friends, even school. Who'd been taking care of her? There were too many questions, and no answers, which just seemed to bring on another headache. Groaning, she covered her hands with her arms, and tried to block out the world. Again.

Ω

Only when she heard a voice coaxing her back to the world did she realize she had dozed off, rather peacefully. With groggy eyes and a puzzled expression, she looked up blinking rapidly into a pair of green eyes and a wavering smile.

"Ohmysweetgoodness Katie. Thank the gods you're okay." Joy said, rushing to envelope Katie in a tight hug, that she a moment later realized maybe wasn't the best idea. She loosened her grip, and then held Katie out at an arms length. "We were worried sick! What even happened?" She questioned, her voice breaking with emotion, worry coated with relief.

Katie slowly sat up and tried to fake another smile. "Joy." She breathed, and gave another hug, and glanced around at the other faces. Kayla, Hallie, and of course Connor. She furrowed her brow and looked around once more, to be met with the gaze that belonged to none other than Travis. Her breath hitched in her throat, and she cursed herself for it, angrier than she'd been before. He stood on the opposite side of the room, leaning against one of the foyers pillars, looking at the friends fuss over Katie, who wasn't paying them mind. Until Joy repeated her question, she'd be lost in her own thoughts, then snapped into reality.

"Oh." She replied, then thought it over. "I don't- I don't really know. I just remember seeing a huge hellhound, maybe the alpha?" She spoke rapidly. "And I heard you all scream. It was horrifying. I was sure I was done for. I prayed you were okay." She swallowed, as she relived the moment, and in a brief argument with herself, she for some reason decided to leave out the lady with the terrifying voice that seemed to lull her to sleep. "I remember falling, and then that was all. I blacked out. I can't remember anything else." She gave them a helpless look, a new look to Katie Gardner. But it seemed to convey all her emotions in one. She didn't have anymore answers than they did.

"Katie... I didn't scream." Was all Connor had to add to the conversation.

Joy gave a fleeting look of confusion with Kayla. "Neither did I." She said.

"I didn't hear anything." This was all they got from Travis, who added his two cents still from his position across the room.

Katie's heart skipped a beat. "Well maybe I-I just thought I heard it. I dunno." Shaking her head she moved to stand up. "It's fine. I'm sure it's nothing. I don't wanna think about it." She nodded once, and made her way towards the kitchen. "But I am starving."

She gave an almost pleading look towards the rest of the demigods, as if begging them to just forget about it for a little while. Her head already hurt enough, and she was scared out of her wits. But she couldn't do anything about it without answers or recovering, she knew both took time. So maybe a little break was what she needed. At least a day or two to get back on her feet. So with a small smile she turned and entered the kitchen.

"What's to eat?"


End file.
